


Something Happens When Everybody Finds Out

by secretsinmysoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Basically they swap, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Bucky, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmysoul/pseuds/secretsinmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stucky Taylor Swift song!fic that no one needed. Set to 'I Know Places' from T.Swizzle's 1989. </p><p>Basically porn with some angst and fluff thrown in. Sorry i'm such a pervert.<br/>All the times Bucky and Steve had to hide their love, and a couple of times when they didn't have to anymore.<br/>"It was stupid. Stupid, unsafe, and dangerous, but it was irresistible. Bucky was always so damn irresistible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Happens When Everybody Finds Out

_**You stand with your hand on my waistline (Brooklyn, 1940).** _

It was stupid. Stupid, unsafe, and dangerous, but it was irresistible. Bucky was always so damn irresistible. It had started off innocent enough; they’d gone out, gotten more drunk than usual. Bucky was happy that he’d got a job working on the docks. He wanted to celebrate the fact that they’d be able to keep their apartment even in the winter months, when Steve couldn't work as much. 2 bottles of whiskey later, they stumbled out of the bar with alcohol pumping through their veins.

Steve does this thing where he bites his lip, and sucks on it, relentlessly when he’s had a few too many. It drives Bucky insane, literally out of his mind. That’s when he wraps his arm round Steve’s tiny waist and hauls him into the nearest alley. Bucky'd had a few too many as well.

Bucky pins him against the wall and crashes his lips onto Steve’s. Through the little moan Steve makes - half in protest and half in pleasure - Bucky licks into his mouth in the dirty, wet, needing way that Steve knows all too well. And suddenly they’re both painfully hard, and Bucky is grinding his cock against Steve’s crotch.

_**It’s a scene and we’re out here in plain sight.**  _

Someone could walk by, look down the alley and that would be it. Dead. Bucky thinks he doesn't care. This must be what heaven’s like anyhow. He moves his lips to Steve’s neck, sucking little marks all over him.

“God sometimes I love how easily you bruise,” he murmurs between kisses, “makes me think maybe everyone knows you’re mine without _actually_ knowing it, ya know?”

“Bucky-”

“I don’t wanna hear about how we shouldn't Stevie, okay? I just, God, I just want you so fucking bad.” He presses his lips against Steve’s ear and whispers, “I just wanna suck you right now, feel you come in my mouth, you’re so beautiful when you come.”

Steve breathes in sharply, “God, Buck, your mouth-” 

"Would like to be around your cock, now, please?”

_**I can hear them whisper as they pass by, it’s a bad sign.** _

Back home. If Steve could just get them home to their tiny apartment, they could do so much more. Things they've always done in that tiny space that belongs only to them. But to get them anywhere, Steve would have to speak. Words are hard to remember with your lover’s mouth sucking marks up and down your neck. And the neighbours already talk. So Steve gives in, and he decides that nothing’s ever felt as good as giving in to James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky sinks to his knees, unbuckles and tears Steve’s belt from round his waist. Steve fumbles with his zipper and Bucky finally gets his hands on his cock, already dripping with precum. “God, I love your cock.” Bucky whines, rubbing his cheek along the length of Steve’s erection. He licks all the way up and down Steve’s length before he takes the head in his mouth – swirling his tongue in and out of the slit. Steve is panting. He knows he won’t last long. He loves it when Bucky gets like this; loves it when he comes undone at the sight of Steve and takes his cock like he was born for it. Suddenly, Steve has forgotten they’re in danger of being found. All he knows is that he loves Bucky, loves his mouth hot and wet taking the full length of his dick. Bucky quickens his pace and Steve rolls his hips to press his cock further into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky, he actually moans.

“God, Buck, you love this. You love it when I fuck your mouth.” In response, Bucky takes Steve all the way - he fucking deep throats him - and it’s too much. Steve comes, hard, but Bucky swallows him down. Steve is a mess. Bucky pulls his trousers up, and fastens his belt back into place.

“Bucky, let me-” Steve says, as he reaches for Bucky’s belt. Bucky stops him.

“There’s no need Stevie.” Steve notices the wet patch forming on Bucky’s trousers. What a goddamn tease, coming from just sucking Steve off. It’s almost enough to make Steve hard again.

“Come on, punk, let’s go home before someone notices the mess we’ve made of each other.”

“Whatever, jerk. Let’s go home, cos I wanna finish what we started.”

Bucky smiles. God he loves this beautiful boy. Steve Rogers is the best guy he’s ever known, always doing the right thing, so full of fire and righteousness. Sometimes his baby blue eyes darken with lust and it makes Bucky helpless, makes him want to give Steve everything. Bucky’s going to take him home and make Stevie his. Steve is, and always has been, his best guy; the man who hung the moon in the goddamn sky. Steve needs to know how he feels, even if no one else can. Bucky’s going to show him by pressing him into their mattress, by forcing Steve to have to bite a pillow to stop from screaming his name. Fucking neighbours. Bucky wonders how sweet it would be to hear Steve make all that noise he stifles when he’s so close to the edge. Maybe someday.

_**Love’s a fragile little flame it could burn out (Brooklyn,1942).** _

They go together to try and enlist. Bucky becomes Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th. Steve remains Steven Grant Rogers, 4F, unfit for duty. Steve wonders if love can survive a war.

He hates to think of Bucky out there fighting without him. What if he gets injured? Or god-forbid worse? All Steve will be able to do is sit in their empty apartment – no longer a home, because his home is shipping overseas tomorrow – unable to help him.

Bucky tries his best to console Steve. Says things like: “They need help on the home front too, you know” or “You don’t have anything to prove, Steve”. Last time he’d said, “You've tried to enlist, a lot of fellas don’t even do that much, they just wait for their orders in the post.”

The night before Bucky’s due to ship out, Steve curls up next to him in their tiny bed. Bucky puts his arms around Steve, holds him real tight – tighter than ever before – and groggy from sleep whispers, “You’re safe, Stevie. You’ll be safe here and that’s all I need. You wait for me. I’ll come back and when I do I'm gonna hold you forever like this. Then I'm never letting you go.”

Steve doesn’t want to cry. He wants to be strong for Bucky just once. “Don’t get all sappy on me now, Barnes.” He says, it’s no use though.

“I need to tell you something, Stevie.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“We've been doing this - whatever people call this; a perversion, friends helping each other out, being queer- we've been doing it since we were teenagers and I've never said…I've never told you the truth.” Steve pales, he’s not going to say it. He can’t.

“The truth about what, Buck?”

“I fucking…Stevie, I fucking love you. I have since I pulled your scrawny ass out of that fight when we were kids. I've loved you practically my whole life and I don’t give two shits if people think that’s wrong. When I look at you, God, it’s like…it’s like my whole world is right. I fucking love you and I wish I’d told you every day but I was scared, scared it didn't mean as much to you, a fucking coward I-”

“Shut up. Shut up you idiot. I love you. You’re everything to me. How could you…how could you not know that? God I hate you for saying it out loud because there’s no denying it now. I fucking love you and if I lose you I don’t know what I’ll do, I’ll be broken Buck, I’ll…”

Steve’s voice is shaking. A sharp, overdue sob breaks from Steve’s throat as the weight of his affection and his fear finally hit him. His rapid confession breaks off. He’s afraid, too. Afraid he’ll lose the only thing he loves.

“Stevie…” Bucky whispers, and then his mouth is on Steve’s. He kisses him softly, slowly as if he’s savouring every second. When Steve opens his mouth wider, allowing Bucky’s tongue to slide in and explore his mouth, he realises it’s the most intimate kiss they’ve ever shared. Steve never wants it to end. They kiss like that, slow and intimate, tasting every part of each other’s mouths for what feels like hours. Until Bucky can no longer ignore his throbbing erection, growing by the second.

Their lips part and he says, “Stevie, I wanna fuck you one more time before I leave. I wanna fuck you nice and slow, take you apart with my hands first, make you beg for me. When I finally give you my cock I wanna leave you feelin’ me for months.”

Steve groans, “Yes, oh God yes, Buck. I want that, I want it so bad.”

Bucky trails kisses down Steve’s bare chest, sucking and nipping at the parts of his skin Bucky knows are sensitive. He finally reaches his pants, pulls them down to reveal his hard, dripping cock. It’s always been way bigger than anyone would expect a guy like Steve to have. Bucky loves it. He reaches to their nightstand, grabs the tub of Vaseline they’ve always kept there. He slicks up a finger, and pushes it inside Steve slowly. Bucky trails kisses down Steve’s back as he gasps. Bucky curls his finger to hit Steve’s sweet spot.

Steve moans, “Oh God, Buck, more, I need more of you.”

“Shh Stevie, I'm gonna go so slow. Savour every second…”

Bucky pushes another finger inside, and curls them. Steve keens, he’s whining and gasping. Bucky thinks it’s delicious. So he slides one more finger in.

“I need, Buck,” Steve whines, “I need you inside me, now, please.”

“Not yet, Stevie, hold on a bit longer baby. God, Steve, I love you.” Bucky is achingly hard.

“Love you too, jerk.” Steve whimpers, face pressed close to the mattress.

Bucky works Steve open, and then removes his fingers. Steve groans in anticipation, but Bucky’s not done with him yet. Bucky can feel how open and ready for him Steve is but he wants him to beg for it. Wants to be able to remember the sound of Steve begging like this for the rest of his life. So, Bucky licks all around Steve’s hole. Fast and wet and hot. He pushes his tongue in over and over, sending waves of pleasure rippling through Steve’s body.

“Bucky, please,” Steve is breathing so heavy, heart racing, “please, I need you, God you’re so good.” He can’t take it anymore. Bucky gives in. He finally pushes himself inside Steve, slowly, fills him up and finally feels whole.

“Yes, Buck, oh God. Move, please move.”

“Love you so fucking much, Stevie.” Bucky whines as he obliges. He moves in and out of Steve, slowly at first but then his lust takes over. He fucks Steve hard, goddamn ruins him. Steve is panting and moaning as Bucky slams into his prostate over and over. Steve can’t hold it in any more; he comes screaming his lovers name into a pillow to muffle the noise. Bucky hears, and it sends him over the edge. He comes hard, all over Steve’s back. Steve is still dizzy with pleasure when he feels Bucky cleaning them up.

He pulls Bucky down next to him, so he can wrap his arms around Steve, and whispers, “Love you, Buck. I love you so much, don’t ever leave me, please come back to me.” over and over again.

_**Baby, I know places we won’t be found (Italy, 1942).** _

All Bucky sees for the best part of a month is needles and Hydra scientists. All he smells is harsh chemicals and sweat. All he feels is a cold metal table, hard against his back, and pain.

Name, rank, serial number. Name, rank, serial number. He says it over and over. He gives nothing away (not that he has anything to give). Sometimes the pain is too much he forgets and, in moments of extreme weakness, he mumbles Steve’s name.

When Steve picks him up off the table he thinks he’s dreaming. Steve is…Steve is bigger, different but the same. He still feels like the Stevie he knew. It must be a dream – this Steve must be an angel sent to rescue Bucky. No angel ever looked so damn sweet.

The angel insists, “It’s me Buck. It’s Steve.”

After Steve’s hauled him and his whole division back to base, and Bucky’s been checked over by a medical team (a few bruises, got his blood taken to see what the hell Zola was pumping into him, but no serious damage) he goes to Steve’s room.

When he enters Steve is sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the ground. He looks so strong now, taller than Bucky with muscles for days. He looks weak too, though. He looks so sad on that bed, perfect blue eyes burning a hole in the ground.

“So,” Bucky says, announcing his arrival, “I leave you for, what, a day and you’re letting strange men you meet at expos inject you with Supersoldier Serum?”

Steve looks up. “I thought you were dead.” He chokes out, and Bucky sees he’s been crying.

Bucky crouches by his feet, grabs hold of Steve's hands – so much bigger now, but still his, still the hands of an artist – smiles the cocky way he always has and says, “I'm not though, Stevie. You saved me, you came and found me. Captain America came and saved my life.”

“God, why are you always looking out for me, Buck? You just had god knows what done to you in a Nazi lab and you’re comforting me? You’re such a jerk.”

Steve uses his new found strength to haul Bucky up by his collar and crash their mouths together. _Well, that’s new,_  Bucky thinks. Steve’s mouth is hot and needing. Bucky breaks away from the kiss.

“Stevie, we can’t here. If anyone comes in, God. I can’t be caught depraving Captain fucking America.”

Steve’s face falls, “You don’t want me like this.”

“What?! Steve that’s-”

“I'm still me, Buck, yeah I'm bigger and stronger but it’s me in here. I still love you and I still _need_ you-”

“I know that, Stevie. That’s not a problem, Jesus. But the world’s still the same Steve and you know what they do to guys like us in the army.”

“I don’t care. I thought you were dead, Buck. I'm strong now, I’ll protect you from anything, anyone.”

Bucky snorts, “Pretty sure you’re still a reckless punk and I’ll never be done saving your ass.”

Steve smiles, and presses their lips together again. “You know, being Captain America has its perks. This is a private barracks, Buck, no one will come in. It’s just us. We won’t be found I promise.”

And God, Steve is undoing Bucky’s shirt and pressing kisses along his neck and it’s everything he’s missed, everything he’s dreamed of since he shipped out. So Bucky gives in. He loses himself in the pleasure. Steve’s manoeuvred them so he’s pinning Bucky to the bed and God, is it wrong that it's turning Bucky on that Steve can do that now. Steve can overpower him.

Steve is unbuttoning Bucky’s pants, drawing his already hard cock out. He moves down Bucky’s body and takes him into his pretty, red mouth Bucky’s always loved. He sucks Bucky, and it’s amazing, but Bucky can’t stop thinking about whether he wants to fuck Steve or get fucked by Steve. He wants both, he wants it all, but what first? They don’t exactly have time to push their luck.

When Bucky moans, “God Stevie, I'm close, you gotta stop.” Steve pulls his mouth off Bucky’s length taking a strand of precum with him. He laps it up, murmuring about how he’s missed the taste of Bucky, and fuck it, Bucky says all at once “Steve, Iwantyoutofuckme.” Steve’s pupils dilate to a degree Bucky’s never seen before.

“Say that again.”

“Steve Rogers, I would quite like you to fuck me.”

“God, Buck, I've always wanted to. Before, cos my asthma, I wasn't sure I could take it. But I wanna see you come undone, I wanna make you squirm-”

“So are you all talk or what?”

Maybe taunting Captain America isn't a great idea. Steve flips Bucky over, pins his hands above his head, and sucks marks in a trail down his back. Steve frees one of his hands to start working Bucky open and God his fingers are so big he hits Bucky’s prostate with practically every movement. Bucky’s a mess, he’s squirming and gasping at every touch, begging for more. Steve’s never been this hard.

“Yes Stevie, right there, fuck, harder Steve, harder. Give me everything you’ve got.” And Steve does. He pushes inside of Bucky, and he’s so hot and tight Steve’s never felt anything so sweet. Bucky’s moaning like a whore.

“Jesus, Steve, you’re so big. Christ fuck me.” Steve starts to roll his hips, slowly. Bucky groans, “Stevie, please, fuck me hard. Hard and fast, let me feel all of you.” Steve quickens his pace, moving in and out of Bucky. He wraps his hand around Bucky’s slick cock, and rubs in time to his hip movements. Bucky doesn't last long at all after that. He comes so hard he sees stars. He comes long and hard and screaming: “Steve, Steve, Jesus, I love you, I love you.”

Steve follows him, and comes inside him with a strangled gasp. He hopes to high heaven the barracks are at least a little sound-proof.

The world is so sweet again. They cuddle up, fall asleep with their limbs all entangled in Steve’s bunk. Steve can’t believe they've found each other again. He never wants this night to end.

_**Let them say what they want we won’t hear it (London, 1942).** _

“Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

“Hell no. That little kid from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight, I'm following him.”

Somewhere behind them, a drunken Dum Dum shouts: “Would you two just get a room, already!”

The rest of the commandos laugh but Morita says, “Leave ‘em alone, there ain't nothing wrong with guys bonding over a bottle of whiskey or two. Don’t make it seem perverse.”

Bucky thinks _oh, if only you knew all the perverse things I’ve been doing to Captain fucking America since we were 17._

As if he could sense Bucky’s thought, Steve blushes so hard you could probably see it from space. Some things never change.

“You’re keeping the uniform right?” Bucky says, leaning in to Steve, whiskey sweetening his hot breath. Steve takes the challenge.

“You know, it’s kind of growing on me.”

The next thing they know they've got that room Dum Dum was talking about. If Bucky’s extra loud as he fucks Steve, it’s definitely not because he secretly hopes Morita will hear.

**_Just grab my hand and don’t ever drop it (London, 1942)._ **

Bucky falls. Steve falls to pieces. No one understands. They say “at least he didn’t leave a girl behind back home”. They don’t know. Steve didn't just lose a best friend, he lost the love of his life - his soul mate. Bucky had made him believe in such ridiculous concepts in the first place. But they were real; Bucky was his one true love, his soul mate, his everything, his every stupid fucking cliché out there.

No one can know, though. He wants to scream from a rooftop, let the world know how much he loved James fucking Barnes. Let them all see how much he lost. Then, maybe, they’d let him drink until he couldn't feel anything any more. Maybe they’d leave him in that desolated, broken pub. The last time he’d seen Bucky the pub wasn't in ruins, it was a nice place – warm and cheerful, just like Buck. Now all that’s left is rubble, and Steve feels like that’s where he belongs.

He’ll tear Hydra to the ground for what they’ve done.

When he finally does, Steve puts the plane in the water. _To_   _the end of the line, right Buck?_ He thinks as he loses consciousness. If everything the nuns told them in the orphanage was true, and guys like him and Bucky went to hell, at least they’d be there together soon enough.

_**Loose lips sink ships all the damn time, not this time (New York, 2014).** _

It takes Bucky a long time to recover all of his memories. Steve is patient; he’s waited a whole century, what’s a few more years? His true love came back from the dead. He feels like every wish he’s ever made has come true.

It turns out not to take years, the better part of one year – yes. They've been living on their own floor of the Avengers tower for 6 months now. Bucky really gets on with the gang and although he’s still slowly recovering his memories one by one, he laughs loud and smiles the same way he did in Brooklyn in 1942. Steve is still madly in love with his Bucky.

One evening, Bucky and Steve are sat in their living room. Steve is sketching, and Bucky’s looking at old photos of the two of them.

He chuckles, and Steve asks: “What you laughing at, jerk?”

“Just a picture of us as kids. You've got a split lip and I remembered the fight I’d just dragged you out of before Ma took it. You’d tried to take on a guy four – no five – times your size. Such a little punk.”

“Hey!” Steve laughs, as he throws one of his pencils at Bucky.

Bucky continues to snigger and looks up at Steve, who smiles back. Bucky’s expression changes in that moment. He stares at the ground, confused.

“What is it, Buck? A memory?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.”

Bucky’s silent for a long moment before he eventually says, barely above a whisper, “Steve were we…were we… _lovers_ as well as friends?”

Steve hears, and freezes. He wasn't sure if Bucky remembered and just neglected to mention it. Apparently not. Steve is beetroot red.

“Um, yeah, Buck. We were, since we were seventeen and you kissed me one night, drunk. But it’s alright, it’s fine to be just friends now. If that’s what you want. I’m just happy you’re here.”

Bucky just murmurs, “I remember…I remember now, all of it. How could I…How could I forget?” He stands up, walks into his room, and closes the door, leaving a very confused Steve on the sofa unsure of what to do.

Steve doesn't see Bucky until later that night, when he creeps into Steve’s room and slides into bed next to him (same way Bucky’s done every night since he came back) and Steve jokingly says, “Why don’t we just sell your bed, jerk? You never use it.”

And Bucky climbs on top of Steve, fluid and fast. He pins Steve down, blue eyes dark with lust, and asks, “Why would I use it? We have a perfectly good one right here.”

“Bucky-”

“Shh…I remember now Stevie,” He says, pressing kisses to Steve’s neck, “I remember everything - loving you so much it hurt, I remember having you inside me, and I want it all again. I'm sorry I forgot. I know I don’t deserve you, hell I never did, but I still _need_ you.”

Steve lets out a contented sigh, “God. Shut up, jerk. You were always the best of me. I want you in any way you’ll have me.”

“How about I have you inside of me, punk?”

Steve shifts his weight and flips Bucky on his back. “I can do that.”

Steve kisses Bucky, licking into his mouth. Their tongues glide together, to Bucky it feels so familiar and natural. He groans into the kiss. Steve feels their erections rubbing against each other. Bucky is arching his hips into Steve’s and muttering “I love you, I love you. Remember the first time we did this Stevie? I was so scared I’d break you but you rode my cock like you were born for it.”

“The first time we do it this century, how ‘bout you ride mine?” Steve says, running his hand up and down Bucky’s erect cock.

“ _Captain Rogers_ ,” Bucky says, in mock disbelief, “who taught you how to talk like that?”

“You did, you idiot.”

They fuck all night long, like it’s the first and last time, and Steve doesn't stifle a single noise.

The next morning they shower, tired from a sleepless night. Sam comes round for breakfast, so Steve makes pancakes with whipped cream. He’s always been a good cook. When Bucky somehow, accidentally manages to get whipped cream all over his mouth a sleepy Steve goes to kiss it off. As he leans in, Bucky’s eyes widen and he pulls Steve frantically into their room.

“What,” Bucky whispers harshly, “do you think you’re doing Rogers? You were gonna kiss me. I know Sam’s your friend but what if he tells someone? We can’t trust anyone with this, just us, remember? Our little secret?”

Steve recovers from his initial shock and actually _laughs_ , the punk, like it’s some kind of joke.

“Oh, Buck, you really don’t know?”

“I don’t know what, Steve?” Bucky’s starting to get annoyed now. Steve wonders how he couldn't know; it was one of the first things Steve was updated on - along with other new laws and practices that were made after the 40's. Then again, Bucky never had a S.H.I.E.L.D briefing on the future, and Hydra probably didn't care about human rights laws. Bucky rarely used the internet or watched the TV on their floor, he actually barely left his room during most of his recovery. Bucky preferred classic novels and playing cards with Steve to pass the time. 

“It’s okay, Buck. It’s not wrong anymore. Guys can go with guys now, dames can even go with dames. Damn, it’s even legal for two guys to get married in New York now. It isn’t like what it was before, we don’t have to hide any more.”

Bucky stares at Steve, wide-eyed, “Don’t lie to me Stevie.”

“I promise I’m not, Buck. Hell, Sam’s like us. He had a guy named Riley, they were in love like us.”

They don’t notice when Sam appears in the doorway. “Yep. It’s okay to be gay, Barnes. And, for your information, I knew you were both gay as fuck when you saw each other for the first time this century on that bridge.”

Bucky lets out a laugh, a laugh of relief and joy that he’d been holding in for 70 years.

“Can we finish our pancakes now?” Sam asks.

_**And you know for me it was always you (Brooklyn, 2014).** _

When Bucky buys their old apartment in Brooklyn, Steve doesn't quite understand why. He’s happy to move in there – really he is – he misses the old place too.

It’s just, the Avengers tower is so much bigger and it has the shooting range Bucky likes and Steve’s gym. Steve had thought Bucky was happy there.

The day they’re due to move in, Steve finally understands.

Bucky tells Steve to meet him there, tells him the moving vans have already arrived.

When Steve gets there, down the same familiar street, up those old stairs, there are no moving vans. He opens the door and their whole apartment is furnished. The way it was before, with a few extra modern comforts.

 _Oh_ , and Bucky is in the middle of their living room on bended knee, holding a ring.

Steve feels his breath leave him in a rush, like every asthma attack he’d ever had in this apartment just hit him all at once.

He can’t speak.

Bucky says, “Stevie, I want you to be my husband. Like we talked about all those years ago. Sayin’ if it was legal we’d do it. Well, it’s not against the law no more, we ain't gotta hide now. And I love you. I’ve always loved you, only ever you. I’ve wanted to shout how much I love you from a rooftop ever since we were kids. So whaddya say? Will you shout it with me? Will you marry me, Stevie?”

Steve’s never said yes so fast in his life.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and any feedback would be appreciated!  
> Dedicated to everyone's favourite, ridiculous supersoldiers in love.


End file.
